The Adventures of Aaron Hood and his Merry Men
by Falcons-Tears
Summary: AU  Robin Hood Style  Seconds later, his breath caught in his throat, because the carriage door opened and out of it stepped the most beautiful man Aaron had ever seen. Brown curls framed a perfect face with sparkling hazel eyes. SLASH & AU plz read A/N
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay, since my muse is still not really back and I can't seem to be able to finish any of the new chapters I started, I thought this might be a good way to get me back into the groove of writing.

This is an older story I started writing in a different fandom (a fandom I'm not writing in anymore) and I still like the concept, so I decided to try and rewrite it into the Criminal Minds fandom *smiles sheepishly*

It's a Robin Hood AU o.O I really, really hope you like it and it's not too bad, especially with the roles I assigned to everybody *another sheepish grin* and since the BAU simply doesn't have enough members, there will be some OCs (or guest characters from the show) used, so that I have enough people *smiles*

Well, yeah, I really hope you enjoy the first chapter and it's not too confusing *smiles* And hopefully posting this will also help me to find inspiration for my other stories *hopeful smile*

And the title will probably change in the future, but for right now I can't come up with a better one *sigh*

.

So yeah, have fun reading and comments would be most appreciated.

And please keep in mind that English isn't my native language...

.

Oh, before I forget it: I hope you had a nice Christmas *smiles* And a HAPPY NEW YEAR everybody *smiles*

.

**Now for the Warnings:** This is **AU (Robin Hood style)** and it's going to be **SLASH,** even though the final pairing isn't decided yet, it's either going to be Reid/Hotch or Reid/Morgan o.O

.

**Disclaimer: **None of the CM characters or Robin Hood plots belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

><p><strong>The Adventures of Aaron Hood and his Merry Men<strong>

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Get into position my friends and let's deal the usurper another blow."

Aaron Hotchner, called Aaron Hood by most, the most feared outlaw if you asked Prince Ethan and his men were and certainly the most loved by the oppressed people of the country, looked at his Merry Men.

He had an almost vicious smile on his lips.

All his men only nodded, knowing that more words weren't necessary and then they all quickly hid in the trees and bushes alongside the small path they were currently standing at and planning the trap for the carriage that would soon make its way through the forest

The green of their dresses hid them from view and Aaron nodded in satisfaction. They wouldn't be seen if you weren't looking for them.

He then turned to his two most trusted friends, who were still standing beside him, eyeing Aaron with a dubious expression.

One of the two was John Anderson, who most people called Little John, even though he was everything but little, in fact he was over 6 feet tall and Aaron more than once had to smile at the nickname.

William LaMontagne, called Will Scarlett by Aaron and some of the Merry Men because of his fancy for scarlet hats and clothes, was the second one and Aaron's right hand man.

Will now furrowed his eyebrows and gazed at his leader with question in his eyes.

"Aaron, do you really think that this is a good idea?", he inquired with a little hesitation in his voice. He hadn't liked the plan from the very beginning, but he could also see the reasoning behind Aaron's plan.

They needed to keep Prince Ethan on his toes as much as possible and attacking the coming carriage was a pretty good distraction that would stop the Prince and his men searching for the hide-out of the Merry Men.

Hotchner only shrugged lightly at the other man's words.

"Yes I do, Will. Whatever is in this coach, it's very valuable to Prince Ethan, so I think we should better see what it is and make sure that it will survive the the journey without problems."

The words were followed by another almost vicious grin on Aaron's handsome features.

He shouldered his bow and looked at his two companions with a wolfish, predatory smile plastered on his face.

Little John didn't utter a single word. He knew better than to argue with Aaron when he was in this kind of mood. Still, he didn't like this one bit, fearing it might be a trap, because they had found out about the delivery Prince Ethan was expecting, but had been unable to collect any information on what exactly the delivery was.

John had tried to warn Aaron about that when they had started planning this whole thing but Hotchner had brushed his fears aside because he trusted Emily Prentiss.

She was one of Aaron's Merry Men, or would that better be Merry Women, and she had gotten hold of this piece of information by spying on the Sheriff of Nottingham and his soldiers.

And John knew that Prentiss would never betray Aaron because she owed him her life.

.

Still, the information had been vague at best and so none of them really knew what they were about to acquire, as Aaron liked to call their thefts, since in his opinion it wasn't stealing. After all, if it was money, he gave it back to the poor villagers it had been taken from on the grounds of some made up law to oppress the people further.

And the villagers loved Aaron for it, helping him the best they could and had given them any hint they had gotten concerning this important delivery, Prince Ethan was expecting.

But despite that, Emily had only managed to find out the date and the route, so they had made the plan on all those pieces of information.

The fact that probably interested Aaron the most, was that it really seemed to be of high importance to the Prince. They were sure of that, because the Sheriff of Nottingham, Tobias Hankel and a dozen of his best soldiers had been sent to escort and protect the carriage.

Will guessed that Aaron wanted another little fight with the Sheriff, proving to Hankel and also to himself that he could still outsmart the Sheriff.

"We should get into position then too," Anderson suggested.

"I can hear the carriage and the horses approaching," he then added.

Aaron only nodded, putting on the long, dark habit he had borrowed from Friar Jason. It was a little short but it would serve the purpose, because it hid the sword and the bow which Aaron carried from view.

Hotchner pulled the cowl deep into his face to conceal his features and not to be recognized too soon.

Little John and Will meanwhile pushed a small carriage with a broken axle onto the small path, making it impossible to continue the journey without pushing it out of the way first.

This would force the Sheriff to stop and help Aaron, or better the poor monk he was posing as, no matter if they wanted to or not.

"Hide.", Aaron then ordered, seemingly busying himself with trying to push the carriage out of the way.

Little John and Will quickly took their places and not a second too soon because Hankel, his men and the carriage came around the bend of the path.

.

"Be careful men. We're in Quantico Forest now, Aaron Hood's territory." Hankel told his men right when he came within earshot of Aaron and his men, before he turned his attention back to the way again.

Aaron smirked when he heard that and turned, satisfied that the Sheriff motioned for his men to stop and they reluctantly did so.

Aaron just hoped his companions would be able to carry out the plan, otherwise he might get into serious trouble, but then again, Aaron had taken some of his most trusted men too, so he was confident that they would be able to pull this off.

"Hey you, you're blocking the way. Move!", Tobias grumbled angrily.

He just wanted to get this over with and finish this escort for whatever he didn't even know himself, because Prince Ethan had made it pretty sure that he wasn't to look into the carriage until they would be back at the castle.

"I'm sorry, good sir, my coach broke and my horse has run off. I need help." Aaron pleaded, keeping his voice low to keep from being recognized.

He then slowly approached the Sheriff's horse, hoping the hood really hid his face.

Before Hankel could say anything, another voice sounded from inside the carriage.

"Sheriff, why are we stopping now? What is happening? You are hopefully aware that Prince Ethan is waiting."

The door of the carriage opened slowly and Bishop Maximilian Ryan exited it, quickly closing the door behind him again.

Aaron was a bit surprised to see the clergyman and most trusted adviser of Prince Ethan here.

The last they'd heard of him, was, that he had been leaving the country and Aaron had had no idea that he was already back.

This confused and worried the outlaw a lot because the Bishop could be really troublesome for him and his men and had proven to be so in the past.

But for now things were still going according to plan since his men had already taken care of the ten soldiers behind the carriage without attracting any attention and since Hankel was still focused on Aaron, they wouldn't be detected too soon.

This left only the Sheriff and two other soldiers beside him.

"We will continue our journey in mere moments, but you better get back into the coach, Excellency.", Hankel ordered and gave the two soldiers beside him a sign to get the broken coach out of the way.

As soon as the King's men were trying to push it out of the way, Aaron knew that this was the right moment.

He whistled for his men before springing into action.

The Sheriff looked confused and before he knew what was happening, he was lying on the ground on his back with the tip of Hotchner's sword resting against his throat, while Little John had grabbed the Bishop and Emily and Will took care of the other two soldiers and the coachman.

"Hood…", Hankel cursed when Aaron finally showed his face.

"That's exactly right, Sheriff," Hotchner grinned, excited that his plan had worked and curious to finally find out what this valuable good in the carriage was.

Three of the Merry Men were already busy with unloading the packages and chest on top of the carriage, because whatever was in it would be distributed among the poor people of this country, once Aaron had determined where they would be of the most use.

Aaron waved for one of his men to come over to have an eye on the Sheriff in his stead.

"Well, well, let's see what our beloved Prince awaits with such great anticipation," Hotch said, putting as much sarcasm on the 'beloved' as possible, the predatory grin back in place.

The Bishop, who had been standing very still beside Little John, suddenly took a step forward, blocking the way to the door of the carriage.

"Take the gold and everything else you like, but then leave us alone, Hotchner," he nearly pleaded, well it was the closest to pleading, Aaron had ever heard from the clergyman.

This surprised Aaron immensely and his curiosity mounted even more. He waved to John, who pulled Bishop Maximilian away roughly.

"It depends on just how you behave." Aaron explained, reaching for the handle of the door.

.

But before he could grab it, the door was opened and a soft voice, Aaron had never heard before but wasn't sure if he could ever forget again, questioned: "Your Excellency? What is going on here?"

Little John felt the Bishop stiffen under his grip and the outlaw looked at Aaron with a questioning glance. But Hotchner didn't react. He was still mesmerized by this voice with an accent that clearly indicated that this man wasn't from these lands or hadn't been here for years.

Seconds later, his breath caught in his throat, because the carriage door opened fully and out of it stepped the most beautiful creature Aaron had ever seen.

Light brown curls framed a perfect face with sparkling hazel eyes, which widened in surprise, when the young stranger realized what was going on.

Hotchner was totally captured by the graceful moves of the lithe form, dressed in black, silk robes.

The Bishop realized that Aaron and his men didn't know who the person was and he quickly yelled: "Please get back into the carriage, Milord."

Ryan could see the mesmerized looks the king of thieves sent his young protégé.

"Please, take the gold and leave us," the Bishop tried again.

Aaron tore his gaze away from the young man, who was obviously a nobleman and eyed the Bishop.

"Ah, not right away Excellency. I mean, you know the customs around here and so far you haven't enjoyed our hospitality," he told the clergyman with a grin.

"Little John, Will would you please blindfold the Sheriff and the Bishop. We will take them with us for our customary feast," he ordered.

The other soldiers had already been secured, so Aaron didn't worry about them too much.

John and Will immediately complied and Aaron turned his attention back to the young man, who still stood on the small step on the carriage door, obviously not sure what to do and even more confused as to what was happening here.

"Milord," Aaron extended his hand to help the stranger down.

But the young man refused the hand and only shot Hotchner a defiant glare before he stepped down onto solid ground gracefully.

"What do you want from us, outlaw?" he questioned angrily, seemingly not afraid, even though he was acutely aware of the fact that if he made one wrong move he would probably be killed instantly.

He had also noticed the looks this outlaw was giving him and they made him feel a little uneasy.

"Oh, don't worry Milord. We only want to invite you to have a meal with us."

Aaron grinned, satisfied that the Bishop and the Sheriff were already secured. Both didn't resist since this wasn't the first time they were 'invited' to a meal with the outlaws and they knew resistance would only make it worse.

"And why are they blindfolded and restrained then?" The stranger questioned.

"You are not from around here, are you, Milord? I need to do that so they won't find out where me and my men are hiding here in Quantico Forest," Aaron questioned, taking a step closer to the man, suppressing the urge to run a hand through those silky curls.

"I don't see why this is of your concern. I don't even know who you are."

The younger man took a step backwards to put some distance between him and this outlaw, who was for some reason, intimidating him. He contemplated running, but knew it was of no use. Right now he sensed that he wasn't in immediate danger if he behaved since even the Bishop and the Sheriff just stood there flanked by two of Hotchner's men.

Aaron smiled brightly and bowed a little.

"My name is Aaron Hotchner or Aaron Hood, as some call me… at your service," he told him politely.

If the stranger recognized the name, he didn't let it show on his face.

"So, since you know my name, it would only be polite to tell me your name, Milord," Aaron then added.

"Don't tell him, Milord," the Bishop shouted, but was quickly silenced by Little John's hand over his mouth.

The stranger's eyes darted between the Bishop and Hotchner, but he really saw no harm in telling the outlaw his name.

"My name is Spencer," he supplied.

"Spencer it is? Such a beautiful name for a handsome man," Aaron smiled, a genuine smile this time, not one of his more vicious ones.

"Well Milord, as much as I like to look into your beautiful eyes, I need to blindfold you too," Hotchner explained, slowly approaching Spencer, who backed up until his back hit the carriage.

That Aaron was calling him handsome didn't make him feel better, no, it actually was quite the opposite, and he still wasn't sure what to think of this man in front of him. He was clearly an outlaw, but he talked and moved like a nobleman.

"Don't you dare touch him with your filthy hands, Hood," the Bishop once again spoke up, well more like screamed in rage.

Aaron just ignored the words and took another step towards Spencer, their bodies nearly touching now.

"I don't want to have to hurt you, Spencer, but I will if I have to, so you better behave," he ordered with his voice soft and almost soothing and before Spencer knew what was happening, the piece of cloth was securely tied over his eyes.

His hands instinctively moved to get it off, but Aaron grabbed the hands in a firm, yet gentle grip.

"Leave that in place for now, Spencer," he whispered, taking the chance to run a hand through Spencer's hair.

"Get your hands off me," Spencer exclaimed scandalized, but Aaron didn't react to those words, just plainly ignoring them.

"Well then, men, let's go back to the horses. John, you'll take the Sheriff, Will, you the Bishop," Aaron ordered and then he turned to Spencer again.  
>"And you will ride with me."<p>

.

Before Spencer was able to protest again, his hands were tied together behind his back and he was lead deeper into the forest, or at least he guessed he was, because he could hear the rustling of the trees and the snapping of some branches.

More hands were touching him, helping him to sit on a horse and it took all of Spencer's hard learned self-control to not panic.

Spencer then felt someone else getting onto the horse behind him and a hand sneaked around his hip, holding him close.

"Enjoy the ride, Milord," Aaron whispered into Spencer's ear, enjoying the feeling of the warm body pressed against his, even though it wasn't willingly.

"Let's go back to the camp and have a nice feast," Hotchner then yelled and he and his Merry Men rode deep into the forest, leaving behind an empty carriage and a dozen bound soldiers to be found by the next person traveling the road.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

to be continued if you're interested *smiles*

And in case you're wondering where Morgan is, he won't show up for a few more chapters, but I can tell you that he has a big role in this story *smiles*


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey everybody, I'm sorry it took me so long to get the second chapter up, but I wasn't sure if I was going to continue it. I really hope you like the new chapter and comments would of course be most appreciated *smiles*

.

For some of the questions: The rest of the BAU team will appear gradually, because they all have roles that will only appear a little later in the story. But they will appear *grin*

And some sort of OCs will also appear in minor roles, as Prince Ethan's servants and Aaron's Merry Men...

.

**Thank you to all of you for your kind comments for the first chapter *hugs you***

.

**Now for the Warnings:** This is **AU (Robin Hood style)** and it's going to be **SLASH,** even though the final pairing isn't decided yet, it's either going to be Reid/Hotch or Reid/Morgan o.O

.

**Disclaimer: **None of the CM characters or Robin Hood plots belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Aaron is back and he has some guests with him. The Sheriff and the Bishop will once again be our guests."

Emily Prentiss, in charge of the camp when Aaron, John and Will were all gone, was the first to see the horses approaching.

"Prepare the feast," she then added and the men quickly busied themselves with their respective tasks. Emily meanwhile jumped down from the branch of the tree she had been sitting on and ran to greet her leader. The female outlaw grabbed the reigns of Aaron's horse, bringing it to a halt.

Before she said anything, she looked at the young man sitting in front of Aaron with Hotchner's arm wrapped tightly around the other man's slim waist.

Then she raised a questioning eyebrow and looked at Aaron, but the outlaw just grinned.

"I'll explain later," he only said and Emily nodded, sensing that something was different about this captive than about all the others before.

"Well then, welcome home Aaron," was all she said, holding the reigns of the horse, while Hotchner gracefully slid out of the saddle, looking up at Spencer again, who had obviously realized they had reached their destination and was glad that Aaron wasn't so close to him any more.

.

Hotch, as some of his oldest friends called him from time to time, smiled at Spencer, even though the nobleman couldn't see that, because he was of course still blindfolded. Spencer sat stiffly on the horse, trying to free his hands.

"Well, milord, do you need my help getting down or can you do it on your own?" he questioned, knowing fully well, that it was nearly impossible to get down from the horse without Aaron's help and he fully intended to make Spencer use the help on his own free will. Aaron could see that the nobleman seemed to realize his dilemma too, because his handsome features twisted into an angry frown. Emily meanwhile looked at his leader a little surprised.  
>Sure, Aaron liked to taunt the people he robbed, like the Sheriff and the Bishop, but with this stranger something was different.<p>

"Aaron?" she questioned, but Hotchner only shook his head, clearly still not wanting to elaborate on this whole scene.

"Go and help Little John. It looks as if the Sheriff wants to make trouble," he told Prentiss and the outlaw knew by the tone of Aaron's voice, that she was dismissed for now.

The young, raven haired woman only sighed, handed the reigns of the horse to Hotch and then went over to help Anderson with a struggling Sheriff.

The Bishop had obviously learned from last time, because the man let himself be led to the hut where they kept their prisoners, or better their guests, as Aaron called it, without resistance.

.

Hotchner just ignored the commotion the Sheriff made. Instead he was totally concentrated on Spencer. The man was still contemplating his situation and how to get down from the horse without having to accept Aaron's help and without making a complete fool out of himself.

He didn't know it, but a lot of Hotchner's men were watching him, mesmerized by the unknown beauty. Aaron had of course noticed the looks some of his men shot Spencer and he honestly couldn't blame them, but it still made him furious and he intended to let them know what he thought of that later. Pushing aside those thoughts for now, he looked at the brown-haired man again.

"So, Milord, are you read to accept my help now?" he repeated his earlier question. The nobleman's face was still twisted into an angry grimace and Aaron could literally see that he fought an inner battle. Finally Spencer sighed, obviously he had come to a decision, even though he didn't particularly like it.

"Help me down," was all he said and tried to put as much venom in his voice as possible to let Aaron know that it was only out of necessity and not more. Hotch's predatory grin was back in place but Spencer couldn't of course see that and was a little startled when he suddenly felt a hand on his thigh. Then Aaron put an arm around Spencer to steady him, while the other dismounted the horse. He slipped a little on the uneven ground and Hotchner quickly placed both arms around the lithe form to stop Spencer from falling.

"Thank you, but you can let got of me now," the nobleman demanded as soon as he had his footing again, trying to get out of Aaron's grip, but with his hands bound and the blindfold on he was at a severe disadvantage.

"I'm not sure if I want to let go," Aaron murmured into Spencer's ear, his voice deep. He felt the nobleman stiffen in his arms and couldn't help but grin. He loved that he was intimidating this foreign beauty. As much as he would have liked to continue the little game, he knew he couldn't right now, not with all of his men watching him. So he reluctantly let go of Spencer and waved Little John over. He was one of the few he trusted with Spencer right now and judging by the looks some of his men still send the young nobleman, he was glad for his decision.

"John, bring him to my hut and tell Friar David to bring him something to drink. And please be gentle," he said quietly and John nodded, giving Aaron a knowing smile.

.

Spencer's lips were pressed tightly together, but he went with Little John without protest, knowing that cooperating was the best option right at the moment.

John was glad about that, because he really didn't want to hurt the young man. Even though he was a prisoner, he hadn't done anything to hurt the Merry Men and so there was no need to hurt him.

Little John would have liked to talk to the man who had caught their admired leader's attention so easily, but Spencer was concentrating on not tripping on the uneven ground, which wasn't an easy task with his eyes still blindfolded. With a sigh John led Spencer to the hut and when he was inside, he finally untied the blindfold. The young man blinked a few times so that his eyes could adjust to the bright light.

"I'm going to untie you for a few moments, so you better not cause any trouble," John instructed.

Spencer looked at the outlaw to find out what he had in mind but Little John only gave him a small smile and against his will, he found himself nodding, somehow trusting the outlaw. When John cut the rope around his wrists, Spencer massaged them softly to get the blood flowing again, ignoring the angry red bruises around his wrists left by the rope.

His relief was short lived though, because Little John quickly retied them in front of Spencer and tied the other end of the rope to a hook in one wall of the hut, preventing any escape attempt of the young nobleman.

"Friar David will be with you shortly. Tell him if you need anything."

With that Little John left Spencer alone in Aaron's hut.

The nobleman sighed and sat down on the small cot, frustrated but glad to be alone for a moment to sort out his thoughts. This Aaron Hood was intriguing him against his will and that angered Spencer even more. Before he could get too lost in his thoughts, another person entered the hut again.

.

Spencer looked up and his eyes widened in recognition.  
>"Friar Dave?" he questioned, trying to contain the happiness in his voice, because he really didn't want to get his hopes up right now. The older man, who had just entered the hut, not having looked properly at the prisoner, stopped in his tracks.<p>

"Prince Spencer?" the man questioned, a small smile on his lips.

"It's indeed me, Friar, but I thought... well... I thought you were dead...the Bishop told me you were dead," the young man said, his voice quivering slightly. The monk had a radiant smile on his face now, stepping forward to hug the young man. Spencer would have returned the hug, but couldn't with his bound hands.

"Dead? No, as you can see I'm not dead. The Bishop just made sure I left you alone, because he feared my influence on you." Friar David told him bitterly. Spencer nodded in some kind of understanding.

"I'm glad to know you're alive," he told the older man with a radiant smile on his face.

"But I'm here against my ld friend with hopeful eyes. Friar David sighed.

"I would love to help will. Please untie me and help me escape from this outlaw," Spencer then pleaded, looking at his oyou, my Prince, but I owe Aaron my life and as much as you mean to me, my lord, I will not go over his head. But fear not, Aaron will not hurt you. Even if it's hard to believe, he's a good man," he tried to assure his former protege.

"And why has he kidnapped me then?" Spencer questioned.

"This is a long, complicated story, since I assume you don't know what is happening here. I will explain it to you later… but now I need to talk to Aaron," David told him quietly.

The Friar was obviously upset with the recent happenings and discoveries and Spencer only nodded sadly.

"But please do me a favor, Friar David," he pleaded, his voice soft.  
>"Tell me and I see what I can do," the monk offered.<p>

"Please don't tell those outlaws who I am," the younger man asked, his brown, innocent eyes wide and full of concern, so David immediately found himself nodding.

"I will see what I can do," David told him and before Spencer could ask more, he hastily put the bowel of water on a small table and then he quickly left the hut, once again leaving Spencer alone with his thoughts. The Prince sat down on the cot again and waited, trying to prepare himself for whatever might come.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

As soon as Spencer and John were out of earshot, Emily approached his leader.

"Who is he?" she questioned.

"I have no idea, but he is the valuable good, Prince Ethan expects." Aaron supplied. Emily's eyes widened a little.  
>"And what are we going to do now? You know that we can't keep the Bishop and the Sheriff here forever. The risk is too high. And if this man is of any importance to Prince Ethan, he'll move heaven and hell to find him. And honestly I can't blame him. He's beautiful," she pointed out.<p>

Hotch nodded.

"He really is and don't worry, I don't plan to keep the Sheriff and the Bishop here for too long. They'll have a nice meal with us and then we'll let them go," the outlaw explained.  
>"And what about the nobleman?" Prentiss questioned.<p>

"Maybe we can get good money from the king if we ask for ransom," she suggested, but Aaron quickly shook his head.

"I'm not sure yet about Spencer. We'll see what happens, but now get the Sheriff and the Bishop. The meal is ready now," he answered.

Emily sighed. She was completely sure that Aaron had a plan for this man already, but she also knew, she wouldn't get anything out of her leader now. So she took three men and left Aaron alone.

Hotchner observed the camp to see if he was needed somewhere, but everything was going its usual way.

Some of his men prepared the meal, others were making new arrows and bows and Little John and Kevin were busy setting up some targets for the shooting tournaments later that evening.

.

Satisfied that everything was going according to plan, Aaron walked over to his hut. He wanted a few minutes alone with Spencer before the feast started.

But before he reached his hut, Friar David was running towards him with a shocked expression on his face.

"Aaron, I need to have a word with you."  
>And with that David Rossi grabbed his arm and dragged him a little away from his men, who looked at their leader and the Friar curiously but knew they wanted to talk eye to eye without them listening. Hotchner too was confused by the monk's behavior.<p>

"Calm yourself, Dave, what is the matter?" he questioned, putting his hands on Dave's shoulder to calm the older man.

"Aaron, do you have any idea who this is in your hut?" the Friar questioned and Aaron was really surprised.  
>"So you know him?" he questioned intrigued, eager to learn more about this handsome stranger.<p>

Dave nodded.

"Yes I do. He is a prince Aaron," the monk started.

"A prince?" Of course Aaron had noticed that Spencer was someone special, judging by the way he carried himself.

"Yes a prince… Prince Spencer Reid to be exact."

Hotch couldn't help the gasp escaping him.

He had of course heard of Prince Spencer, the heir to the throne of the richest country in Europe.

But it was not only that, why Spencer was so well known. No, it had been the talks of his beauty traveling everywhere. Aaron had never believed them, but now he felt that the rumors had never done Spencer justice.

"And you know him?" he questioned again, looking at the Friar. He was already forming a plan in his head and it depended on Dave's answer how he would pursue it.

"Yes I do indeed know him. I helped raise him," Dave admitted. Aaron had expected a lot, but not that. Of course he did not know everything about Friar David's past, but it still shocked him to hear that.

_/But this is perfect…/_ He concluded in his thoughts.

.

"How did you find him, Aaron?" the Friar asked.

"We intercepted the carriage with the valuable good for Prince Ethan and it appears that Prince Spencer is that good," Aaron told the older man, surprised when Friar David's face contorted in anger.

"Aaron, you need to promise me to do everything to keep Spencer away from Prince Ethan," he said, sounding desperate.

_/Oh believe me, I don't intend on ever letting him go again… but I'm not too sure what Spencer thinks about that./_ Aaron mused in his thoughts, but questioned: "Why do you ask me to do that?"

"Aaron, I helped raise him and he is like a son to me. It would kill me to see him beside Prince Ethan…"  
>Hotch nodded.<p>

"I can't promise you to keep him away from Prince Ethan since I don't know what Spencer thinks about that, but I can promise you to try my best to protect him," he explained.  
>"Thank you Aaron. There is another thing I need to ask of you. Please don't tell the Merry Men who Spencer is. He asked me not to tell," The monk pleaded.<p>

"I promise…" was all Hotch said.

"And I guess I better go and talk to Prince Spencer now. The feast is about to begin."  
>"Please do so, Aaron. Try to make him understand… but also be careful, don't underestimate the prince."<p>

With that the monk hurried away and Aaron had the distinct feeling that David had a story to tell about Prince Spencer, but he wasn't ready to tell it yet.

With determined steps he walked towards his hut, eager to see those beautiful brown eyes again.

But as soon as he entered his hut, his good mood was immediately shattered, because he suddenly felt a rope around his neck. And before he knew what was happening, he was pressed against Spencer's body, who had somehow managed to use the rope to choke him.

"Well outlaw… it is time for you to do as I say…"

.

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey everybody, I'm sorry it took me so long to update this and I really hope you're still interested in this story *smiles hopefully*

Comments for the chapter would be most appreciated *puppy dog eyes*

.

Of course thank you to **Doctor's Other Companion, LexicanaBlack7 **(oh believe me, I am honored *smiles* I'm always honored if one of my readers takes the time to leave some words to my stories *smiles*),** cristina reid, dsblondie, brucy, tellytha, dr3, SeverusDmitri18, fro-chan, ValeHeart, Brochy, PupGeek, Goddess-of-Genius, ChessKeeper, ravenoftime and OfficiallyObsessedwithPyro** for all your kind comments *hugs*

.

**Now for the Warnings:** This is **AU (Robin Hood style)** and it's going to be **SLASH,** even though the final pairing isn't decided yet, it's either going to be Reid/Hotch or Reid/Morgan o.O

.

**Disclaimer: **None of the CM characters or Robin Hood plots belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Well outlaw… it is time for you to do as I say…"

Reid's normally soft voice was low and dangerous but not any less appealing in Aaron's eyes.

He tried to get Reid off of him and cursed himself for having underestimated the prince only seeing his pretty face, being too mesmerized by the foreign beauty to realize how dangerous he might be.

_/If__you__want__to__fight__dirty,__then__we__'__re__going__to__fight__dirty__…__/_ he thought, a slow grin on his lips.

Normally the outlaw didn't fight with dirty methods but it didn't look like there was another way out of this situation. Spencer was slowly choking him and Aaron just now realized how strong the other man was.

Hotch took a deep breath, well as deep as possible with the coarse rope slung around his neck, before raising his foot, kicking Reid into the shin hard. The prince howled in pain for a second and lost his balance slightly. This was enough for Aaron and he rammed his elbow into Spencer's stomach, sending them both tumbling to the ground. While they were falling, Aaron twisted free from the rope and pulled a small knife out of his belt. Hotch landed on top of Reid and put the knife lightly against the prince's throat with one hand. With the other he grabbed Spencer's still bound hands and pushed them above the Prince's head onto the ground.

.

"I admit I have underestimated you my lord," he admitted and sat on Spencer's thighs, effectively immobilizing the lithe man struggling underneath him. Spencer's face was an angry grimace and his hazel eyes sparkled with hatred.

"Untie me and I will show you what I'm capable of," the younger growled, still trying to throw Aaron off of him, but with his still bound hands and the dagger against his throat, he was at a massive disadvantage. Aaron only laughed at that and bent down so that their faces were only inches apart.

"As much as this prospect appeals to me, there is no chance that I will untie you. Not after what you just tried," Hotch replied, trying not to sound too impressed that the prince had actually gotten the best of him. His words were greeted with an angry growl and Spencer's face got even angrier, his face twisted in rage.

"I was a nice host to you and you repay me by nearly strangling me," Aaron tried to sound angry, but couldn't help the smile on his face. He liked Spencer's spirit very much and couldn't resist the urge to brush a strain of hair from the Prince's face. Spencer tried to avoid his touch and glared at him.  
>"And what have you done? You kidnap me and hold me here against my will," he spat, unsettled that Aaron's face was still so close to his that he could even feel the breath of the other man on his cheeks.<p>

.

"Kidnap is such a hard word, I would call it a rescue," Aaron replied, not at all intimidated by Spencer's scowl, quite the contrary, the scowl made Aaron want to kiss those lips even more but he knew he needed to restrain himself for a little while longer.

"Rescue me? But I never asked you to rescue me," Spencer retorted, still trying to push Aaron off him. He was angered that his attempt to break free had failed so miserable and the outlaw had gotten the upper hand so fast.

"I know that you didn't. You may call it a gift if you want to," Aaron only said and smiled brightly.

Reid became even more furious because he had hoped to get a reaction out of Aaron and not only this smile that was unsettling him so much. He decided not to answer that and only glared at Aaron, hoping the other would finally let him up. Hotch realized that Spencer definitely lost nothing of his appeal when he was angry, quite the contrary.

He could have stayed in this position for eternity, but he knew his men were waiting for him and sooner or later, Little John or Will would come looking for him and he wasn't sure if it was a good idea when they found him in this position.

.

So he reluctantly stood up, but not before running his hand over Spencer's chest, making it look like it was unintentional, enjoying the growl Spencer sent in his direction. Reid immediately sat up and got to his feet quickly so that Aaron didn't have another reason to touch him again. He observed every movement of the outlaw, wondering what went through Hotch's mind at the moment.

"The feast is about to start," was all Aaron said and untied the knot on the wall. Reid expected him to untie his hands too, but Hotch made no move to free his hands. Instead he grinned at Spencer, obviously knowing what the nobleman was thinking.

"After the little thing you tried earlier I'm not going to untie you, because I know you won't behave yourself… if I knew that you wouldn't try anything I might be changing my mind though," he informed Spencer, intending to humble him a little, enjoying the slight trace of red appearing on the prince's cheek.

Spencer looked at Hotch wide-eyed, obviously not so sure what to do now. He had no intention to be led out of this hut like a dog on a leash.

"What do you want from me, outlaw?" the prince finally questioned.

Aaron smirked.

"Oh, there are a lot of things I want from you my handsome prince," he replied, enjoying the slight shiver from Spencer.

"But for now I'd be content with your promise that you will not be trying to escape during the feast. After you have enjoyed my hospitality, the Bishop, the Sheriff and you are free to go," he explained, trying to convince the other that he was indeed serious and didn't plan to hurt him.

"Of course, if you might choose to stay with me and my Merry Men, you are free to do so and I certainly wouldn't object to having you with us permanently."

Spencer snorted at those words, but decided not to say anything to Aaron's suggestion. Instead he looked at the outlaw with a sigh of resignation.

.

"If you untie me, I will do as you say," Spencer finally told Aaron and looked him straight in the eyes to show that he was sincere.

"That's good."

Aaron had hoped that Spencer would say that and he quickly pulled out the small knife from earlier and cut the ropes around the prince's wrists. As soon as his bindings were gone, Reid softly massaged his wrists, where the rope had left some angry, red welts.

"I'm sorry about that," Aaron told him with serious regret and gently took one of Spencer's hands and massaged the arms gently to get the blood flowing again. The young prince was too surprised at the gentle gesture to resist. He just stared at the outlaw, trying to figure him out but failing miserably.

Hotch just unsettled him, always calling him handsome. And in addition to that the outlaw was straightforward with his intentions towards the prince, which intrigued Spencer even more.

"Come on now, my people await and I am sure you must be hungry, my lord."

.

Spencer was about to deny that, but the rumbling of his stomach beat him to it, so he didn't say anything and just followed Aaron out of the hut. He was greeted by the sight of the Merry Men celebrating. Spencer immediately spotted Bishop Maximilian and Sheriff Hankel among them, sitting timidly on the ground around a fire. As soon as the Bishop spotted Spencer, he got up from his place on the ground and ran towards his charge. The prince was surprised that nobody tried to stop him. Ryan came to a halt directly in front of him.  
>"Have they hurt you, my lord?" the clergyman questioned, looking at Spencer with fake concern.<p>

Before he could answer however, Aaron looked at the Bishop and Reid was surprised to hear anger in his voice.

"You should know me better than that, Bishop. I never hurt people just for the fun of it. I only wound in self-defense."

The Bishop only glared at the leader of the Merry Men and took Spencer's arm.

"Come my lord, sit with the Sheriff and me," he urged, but to his and to Spencer's own surprise, the prince resisted.

"I am okay on my own, Excellency. And I really want to talk to Friar Dave," he explained, being vary of the Bishop's intentions ever since he had found out that the monk was alive and Ryan had lied to him about it.

Realization dawned on the Bishop's face and it twisted into an angry mask.

"Fine, have it your way, my lord, but believe me, these outlaws, and Friar Dave is one of them now, will tell you nothing but lies."

With that Maximilian stomped back and took his place beside Hankel again.

The conversation had attracted the attention of many of the Merry Men and once again Aaron noticed the looks some of his men directed at the foreign prince.

He couldn't blame them because he himself was mesmerized by the beauty of Spencer but he couldn't help but feel jealous at the thought that any of his men might try to get what would hopefully be his soon.

.

So he decided to get Spencer's attention again before he could leave and go talk to Friar Dave.

"So my lord, what about a little competition?" he questioned.

"Competition?" Spencer raised an eyebrow questioningly and looked at Hotch with confusion. That was the last thing he had expected the outlaw to say.

"Yes," was all Aaron said and waved at Little John and Will to come over to them.

"Me and you. The winner can request something from the loser," he suggested.

"What kind of competition?" Spencer wanted to know, wary of the outlaw's intentions.

"An archery contest," Aaron told him with a grin.

Will and John, who had come over and had heard the last part of the conversation, looked at their leader, wondering what he was up to now. But Little John felt it fair to warn the nobleman before he agreed.

"My lord, I need to warn you. Aaron is the best archer in this land."

Spencer was surprised at the honest warning of one of Aaron's men, but he grinned a little.

He was sick of being underestimated by these outlaws and taken for a pampered prince, so he quickly said: "Then we shall find out who is the better of us two."  
>"So you accept?" Aaron was a little surprised at how easy it had been to get Reid to agree to that.<p>

"Yes I do. Are there any rules?" Spencer wanted to know, looking calmly at Friar Dave, who had come over after hearing what was going on and looking at his former pupil with worry in his eyes.

"Not many. The winner can request something from the loser, as long as it is within certain boundaries," Will explained.

He knew he was to be the judge because he always had been before and Aaron trusted his judgment.

.

Spencer nodded.

"I accept," he repeated his earlier words and followed Little John, Aaron and Will over to where the outlaws had set up a shooting target. He was handed a bow and watched Aaron, who confidently got into position, aiming his first arrow. The only thing that unsettled Reid, was, that all outlaws in the camp had come over and were watching his every move.

His eyes were fixed on Aaron, who shot the first arrow with a comfortable ease, and which found his target with precision and Spencer had to admit he held a new respect for Hotch all of sudden, realizing that Little John probably hadn't exaggerated calling him the best archer in the land.

But Spencer was still confident, knowing that he at least held the element of surprise because only one person in this camp knew about his skills with the bow. And judging by Friar Dave's look, he didn't intend to tell Aaron what exactly he had gotten himself into.

"Not bad," was all he said, when he passed Aaron, taking his position and the first arrow Little John handed him.

.

Without hesitation he drew the bow and let the arrow fly. It found its target directly beside Aaron's.

The king of the outlaws couldn't help the low whistle escaping him. He was mightily impressed by this and for the first time since suggesting this competition he worried a little.

They shot four more arrows and it was still a draw. The last arrow would bring a decision.

When Aaron took position again, he suddenly found Spencer smiling radiantly at him. This smile unsettled him so much, that the arrow missed the target, because he had been distracted for a second. A groan escaped the Merry Men and Aaron looked at Spencer with anger in his eyes.

"You did that on purpose," he complained.

"Did what?" Spencer questioned, his face a mask of innocence but knowing fully well what the outlaw meant. Of course he had noticed what an effect he had on the outlaw and had used it to win this competition. Yes, he felt a little bit bad about it, but then again, Aaron had been teasing and tormenting him the whole day, so he thought this was okay and a little payback had been in order anyway.

And without another word he took his position again and shot the last arrow, sealing his victory.

"And Sir Spencer wins this competition," Will declared and the Merry Men were a little shocked. Nobody had ever beaten Aaron in an archery contest unless he had let them.

Hotch, who was a graceful loser, turned to Spencer.

"I'm impressed, my lord. So name, what you want," Aaron said with a little hint of regret, being pretty sure he knew what the other wanted and he was right.

"I expect you to let me, the Bishop and the Sheriff go immediately," Spencer requested.

Hotch nodded.

"If that's your wish…"

He nodded at Will and Little John, who quickly readied three horses, while a few others quickly blindfolded and tied up the surprised Bishop and Sheriff again.

"Yes it is my wish," Spencer answered, just to say something.

And this time Spencer didn't resist when two Merry Men blindfolded and bound him again.

.

"Aaron, can I have a word with you?" Friar Dave suddenly spoke up, but Aaron only smiled at him.  
>"Don't worry Friar, I remember my promise and I fully intend to keep it," he assured the monk.<p>

_/I__will__make__sure__that__Spencer__will__return__…__/_ he added in his thoughts, fully intending to get the upper hand on Spencer again, which he had lost during the archery contest.

Without another word he mounted the horse, where Spencer was already sitting.

Once again he put an arm around Spencer, pulling him close, a lot closer than actually necessary, enjoying the scent and the warmth of the other and he was a little surprised that Spencer wasn't as reluctant as he had been before but that was probably because Reid knew he would be free soon.

"Let's go Little John, Will," he called to his two men, who were riding with Hankel and Ryan.

They rode back to where they had left the carriage and found the soldiers they had left there still bound and some of them asleep, resigned to their fate that they would only be freed when Aaron Hood wanted them freed.

Aaron dismounted his horse and helped Spencer down without a word.

When they were both on solid ground again, he pulled off Reid's blindfold to look into the beautiful hazel eyes one more time.

"I promise you, we will see each other again, Prince Spencer," Aaron whispered into Spencer's ear and before Reid knew what was happening, Aaron kissed him passionately…

.

to be continued...


End file.
